Mi deseo junto al tuyo
by Riku Lupin
Summary: SLASH! Oneshot! Porque uno no siempre sabe lo que desea realmente, porque uno nunca sabe las conseqüéncias que tiene el callarse... Porque todo es inevitable horrible summary! se me da de pena! Léedla y veréis! o


Bien… hola! (y hola de nuevo para los que hayan leído ya fics míos! XP!)

Esto es bastante nuevo para mi (lo de escribir fics que no sean de HP jeje!), pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo, como siempre!

Mis historias acostumbran a ser sencillas, románticas y no muy originales… que se le va hacer! UU

Esto es un one-shot, es decir que empieza y termina aquí el fic… espero que os guste! (es bastante corto, pero me gustó mucho escribirlo… o)

Ojo! (estoy harta de poner "advertencia"), esto es **slash**! Es decir, que hay relaciones chico-chico (no necesariamente explícitas, pero si sentimentalmente), así que si no te gustan este tipo de historias… ya puedes ir dándole al botón de retroceder, porque esta no es tu historia (y no acepto comentarios al respecto… ¬¬). Estáis advertidos!

Esta historia trata sobre el manga creado por CLAMP llamado xxxHolic (que por algo está en su sección XP!), así que todos los personajes son de su propiedad y no míos (toda una pena…). Yo soy una gran fanática de estas cuatro dibujantes y de sus obras, pero aún no me había decidido hacer un fic de alguno de sus mangas… (es que son como templos de arte para mi… son perfectas ya como las hacen . ) Pero como hay muy pocos fics de este manga y, esta pareja (no pienso decir cual . ) me encanta… no he podido resistirme! Jojojo!

En este fic habrá spoilers hasta el sexto tomo del manga, a partir de allí no se mencionará en ningún momento lo que ocurre… (tengo algunos más, pero yo me he basado para escribir este fic en tan solo los seis primeros) Así que, si no quieres que se te sea desvelado alguna cosa del manga (no hay muchos, pero alguno si ), te aconsejo que no leas la historia, no sea que te destroce alguna parte importante… (que no creo, pero nunca se sabe jeje!)

"**_bla bla bla_" – pensamientos**

Dicho todo esto… que empiece la historia!

* * *

**Mi deseo junto al tuyo**

Ya hacía año y medio que había entrado en la tienda de Yuko y había empezado a trabajar para ella… En teoría tenía que estar allí hasta que su deuda estuviera saldada y, después, recibiría lo que tanto deseaba, pero hacía ya un año que tenía la impresión que eso, en realidad, nunca sucedería… Es más, empezaba a pensar que, en realidad, el no quería dejar de ver espíritus, ni tan siquiera creía querer de dejar sentirlos, lo que le molestaba es que le persiguieran a todas partes y que quisieran "devorarlo", pero ya sabía que no todos eran iguales e, incluso, tenía algunos que eran sus amigos… La verdad es que intuía ese hecho desde mucho antes de conocer a Yuko, pero en esa época se encontraba tan desesperado…

¿Yuko sabía que él no deseaba eso en realidad? Seguramente sí… a esa mujer no se le escapaba nada…

Justo en aquél instante estaba comprando más sake para la "señorita" y para Mokona… ese par eran insaciables! Maru y Moro eran, tal vez, las únicas que se salvaban de esa casa, pero no tenían alma, así que no podía contar en que estuvieran del todo cuerdas. Era por la tarde. Una tarde algo fría…

Watanuki sentía un peso enorme sobre sus espaldas, pero esta vez no era un espíritu molesto, sino el peso de estar escondiendo un secreto, reprimiendo un sentimiento… Yuko ya le había hablado una vez sobre ese tipo de "pena" y las consecuencias que careaba poseerla a ésta, pero estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, nunca desvelaría algo como eso… Nunca, a nadie.

Salió de la tienda.

Yuko le estaba preparando, lo sabía, para algo (aún no sabía el qué). Sabía que su deseo de no ver más monstruos u espíritus no se cumpliría (y sabía, como momentos antes había pensado, que ese no era su verdadero deseo). Yuko le estaba entrenando para, tal vez, convertirse en alguien como ella… le estaba enseñando uno a uno, encargo por encargo, todos los secretos que este mundo escondía y todos los secretos que los mundos poseían.

Estaba ya enfrente de la tienda de deseos de su "jefa". No sabía el porqué, pero tenía el presentimiento de que, ahora, no debía entrar… era una sensación más bien, y como la bruja muy bien le había enseñado (lo aprendió a base de casi congelarse de por vida o ahogarse), debía seguir esos instintos.

Entró en el jardín, escondió las bolsas de la compra, las cuales no paraban de sonar, detrás de un alto y frondoso arbusto y se marchó.

Era ya de noche cuando los vio…

* * *

Domeki y Himawari se encontraban en el parque, sentados juntos en un apartado banco, hablando en susurros. Himawari se veía preocupada y algo decaída, Domeki se mostraba tan impasible como siempre, aunque el ceño fruncido delataban su frustración y preocupación. Hablaban de su amigo.

Desde hacía dos meses que éste se comportaba de un modo extraño, bueno, más extraño de lo habitual. Ya no gritaba como u n loco cada vez que Himawari aparecía, ya no se quejaba por todo, ya no despotricaba contra los malos hábitos de Yuko ni remetía contra ella por estar esclavizándolo, ya no peleaba con Domeki…

Éste frunció aún más el seño, Himawari sollozó. Dejando de lado su máscara de frialdad, distanciamiento y indiferencia, la miró. Estaba llorando…

Levantó su brazo lentamente, rodeó los débiles, pequeños y temblorosos hombros de la chica y la empujó hacía él. Ella se dejó arropar, agradecida por el gesto de su amigo.

Instantes después un sonido como de ramas rompiéndose alertó al chico, no estaban solos. Se giró lentamente, con su acostumbrada calma, para encontrarse con el rostro desencajado de Watanuki, el cual tenía su vista clavada en la mano del chico alto posada suavemente en el hombro de la muchacha. Himawari se giró al sentir el apretón que Domeki le hizo como señal.

Un silencio se posó, tenso. Nadie hizo ningún movimiento hasta que Domeki quitó la mano y lentamente se puso en pie, mirándole fijamente. Watanuki parecía ausente.

.- Watanuki… - empezó Domeki, con la intención de iniciar una conversación civilizada con su amigo, tanto él como Himawari necesitaban saber que le estaba ocurriendo, tal vez él podía ayudarle de algún modo, como siempre hacía…

Con esa simple palabra, al pronunciar su nombre, el ojiazul pareció reaccionar. Miró a Domeki, luego a Himawari que tenía los ojos enrojecidos para luego volver a posarlos en Domeki.

Algo en su interior reventó, como un globo que libera todo su aire antes contenido a fuerte presión en un _ploff_, y salió corriendo de allí.

Domeki lo siguió nada más ver su intención preguntándose que podía significar esa última mirada adentrándose en el bosque…

"_Parecía como si…_"

Himawari se levantó de golpe para seguirlos, pero se detuvo al ver quien estaba ante sus ojos. La miró fijamente durante unos segundos para a continuación sonreír algo más tranquila. Suspiró.

.- Siempre pensé que se llevaban muy bien… no crees, Yuko? – preguntó sonriendo.

.- Él es su deseo… Siempre lo ha sido.

* * *

Watanuki corría sin prestar atención a nada más, lo importante era no detenerse, lo importante era no pensar en ello… Esta tan absorto en su propio mundo que ni tan siquiera escuchaba las pisadas que le seguían, aunque, extrañamente, estaba consiguiendo dejar atrás a Domeki…

Su pierna derecha le falló y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se contrajo contra si mismo y cubrió su cara con sus frías y sudadas manos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, sabía que no podría hablar y que lloraba… pero sin llorar. Sin derramar ni una sola lágrima. Ese era el precio que pagaba.

Domeki lo vio allí arrodillado al cabo de unos minutos. Le había perdido en el último momento y, al dejar de oír sus pasos, al no verle entre los finos árboles, no sabía por donde ir para encontrarlo.

Fue acercándose a él, en silencio, y oyó como sollozaba. Aunque no lo mostrara, ni su cara, ni su comportamiento ni nada… esa escena le estaba rompiendo el corazón, algo que había estado protegiendo de todo y de todos hasta que le conoció a él que, sin ningún motivo aparente, sin que el chico hiciera nada especialmente espectacular para conseguirlo, había traspasado cualquier barrera auto impuesta y se había adueñado del lugar.

Se puso en frente de él y, colocando una de sus rodillas en el suelo, se puso a su nivel. No dijo nada, era como si este no sintiera que estaba allí, como si no sintiera nada a su alrededor. Seguía sollozando. Tocó su hombro para sacarlo de su ensueño provocando que, Watanuki, levantara la cabeza.

Un resquicio de sorpresa apareció en la cara del más alto. El chico no tenía ni rastro de lágrimas… ni rastro de haber llorado en ningún momento. Dirigió su mano del hombro a la mejilla seca de Watanuki, aunque no estuviera llorando esos ojos no mentían… era tan… fácil de leer.

.- Watanuki… Kimihiro – éste le miró fijamente, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre y… sonaba tan… tan… bien. - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – apartó su mirada de Domeki, éste frunció el seño. – Himawari está preocupada… antes solo hablábamos de ti, de cómo poder preguntarte el porqué de tu comportamiento estos últimos dos meses. Nada más… no tienes que estar celoso de mi, entre Himawari y yo nunca ha habido nada.

Levantó la cabeza para verle. Estaba allí, por él, y no decía nada más que tonterías… ¿celoso de él? Que equivocado estaba… Le sonrió con tristeza.

.- Te estoy diciendo la verdad – reafirmó, malinterpretando su sonrisa. Por una vez en la vida estaba intentando ser delicado con el asunto, hablando con calma, intentando abrirse un poco… Y estaba seguro que el significado de esa última mirada antes de empezar a correr huyendo del banco donde estaban ellos dos eran celos mezclados con tristeza, rabia, amor y… rechazo. Era bueno para captar tales cosas.

.- No… - dijo Watanuki negando con la cabeza. Respiró hondo. Todo estaba por terminar… - No entiendes nada. No estoy celoso de ti… - Domeki le miró interrogante, invitándole a seguir hablando. Watanuki había tomado una decisión. – Estoy celoso de ella, Shizuka.

Hubo un silencio que a Watanuki se le antojó eterno. Luego siguió un "explícate" directo y escueto por parte de Domeki. El chico sonrió, era una respuesta muy de él…

.- Bueno, la cosa se puede aclarar con cuatro simples palabras – dijo sonriendo pero muy nervioso, intentando quitar importancia al asunto. - Estoy enamorado de ti.

Sabía que con eso lo perdería. Perdería su amistad, su compañía, sus citas con él, su protección, sus comentarios que le ponían de los nervios… perdería la posibilidad de ver esos ojos, de verlo entrenando, de hablarle sin que el otro le mirara con asco… Pero ya no importaba, lo había hecho y, en parte, se sentía genial por ello. Se había sacado tal peso de encima que estaba seguro que volvería a ser capaz de expresarse… de expresar físicamente su tristeza, su alegría, su antipatía,… Todo.

.- Pero… no estabas enamorado de Himawari? – no había ni rastro de reproche o asco en esa pregunta, sino más bien… curiosidad. Watanuki se encogió de hombros antes de explicarle tal cambio.

Todo había empezado la noche en que le había salvado la vida matando a ese espíritu de la mujer aún cuando sabiendo lo que eso le dolería y que él podría reprochárselo el resto de su vida, aunque ahora creía saber que siempre había sido alguien "diferente" a los demás para él…

Durante meses había intentado no pensar en ello, no ver lo que cada vez crecía y crecía más en él… pero a cada paso que daba, a cada día que pasaba, a cada encargo en el que él lo acompañaba, ese sentimiento crecía hasta volverse doloroso al no encontrar una salida.

Su mayor logro que engañaba a su mente para que pensara que todo eso que sentía no eran más que ilusiones, algo no real, era el hecho de que estaba segurísimo de que quería a Himawari… y así la engañó durante más de un año. Pero la cosa se había ido a la mierda hacía cosa de unos dos meses…

Ese día habían quedado los tres para ir al cine y luego ir por ahí, distraerse un poco (Watanuki había estado con fiebre durante una semana a causa de la hipotermia…), pero Domeki no había aparecido. Al contrario de lo que creía no se lo pasó nada bien ese día. Estaba con Himawari a solas… entonces, por qué sentía que así no le gustaba? Por qué se sentía solo? Quería a Himawari, así que debería sentirse feliz con ella pero… no era así. Fueron a casa de ella después de tomarse un helado al salir del cine y, allí, se le aclararon sus dudas…

.- Yo llegué ese día…

.- Tarde. Llegaste a su casa cuando estábamos charlando sobre Yuko y sus atuendos. Habías tenido problemas en el templo con un grupo de gamberros y… te disculpaste y te nos uniste. – se detuvo un momento. Contar todo aquello… le estaba haciendo bien, pero a la vez lo estaba consumiendo… Saberse rechazado no era cosa fácil, ahora lo sabía, y tener que estar contándole eso justamente a la persona que no le corresponde… era peor aún. El nudo en la garganta estaba volviendo. – Sabes que sentí cuando te vi entrar por esa puerta, eh? – Domeki negó con la cabeza. Tenía su mirada fija en él, concentrada en él. Notaba como cada vez la voz de Watanuki era más cortada, como le brillaban los ojos… - Sentí paz, muchísima paz. Entonces supe que te quería a ti y no a ella. El solo verte me tranquiliza, y no solo por el hecho de que los espíritus no me acechan estando a tu lado, sino por ti, por ti como persona. Yo… lo siento, lo siento muchísimo…

Finalmente apartó la mirada y agachó la cabeza, quedando como le había encontrado Domeki pero esta vez era diferente… una rebelde lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, atravesaba su cuello y se perdía en el pliegue del cuello de su camisa…

Domeki sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía.

Cogió el mentón de Kimihiro, le levantó el rostro y se acercó a él hasta conseguir que sus labios se juntaran. Watanuki, de la impresión, al principio no respondió al beso pero, al darse cuenta de la oportunidad que se le brindaba… rodeó el cuello de éste con sus brazos y lo acercó más a él. Domeki le abrazaba cariñosamente… fue toda una sorpresa.

Se separaron cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Watanuki estaba adorablemente sonrojado, Domeki, impasible. Había sido tierno pero a la vez desesperado, con fuerza, con ansias y rapidez… Les había encantado.

.- Tu siempre me gustaste, Kimihiro – dijo sincerándose Domeki. Seguía serio y se alzaba imponente, pero ese era uno de sus encantos… – Pero tenía tan asumido que tú no me correspondías, que tú querías a Himawari que… no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos.

Watanuki le sonrío. Eso ahora no le importaba nada en absoluto…

.- Sabes… - continuó diciendo Shizuka – estás muy mono cuando te sonrojas… - y sonrió de lado, burlándose de él.

.- Serás idiota! Eso no se le dice a un chico!

Había vuelto a ser el Watanuki de siempre…

El precio estaba pagado.

El círculo cerrado.

* * *

Uuuoooohhh! Lo he escrito casi todo en un día! Todo un récord por mi parte! o

Qué os a parecido? Ha habido trozos que quise que la cosa fuera lenta porque… así es como veía yo la escena, muy calmada, con muchas pausas y espaciada… no se, creo que va muy con el estilo del fic .

Creo que me quedó muy romántica… espero que no sea muy empalagosa! (odio cuando me ocurre eso . )

Pero bueno, se trata de una historia muy sencilla, sin ningún accidente sorprendente ni nada… es muy básica, no creen?

Soy un desastre adaptando los carácter de los personajes originales… así que lo siento si no los reconocéis… snif! UU

Aps! Hay cosas que tal vez no se terminan de explicar pero… es que la gracia es que lo relacionéis vosotros! ;)

Dejad reviews (comentarios) para hacerme feliiiiiiiiiiiz!

Nos vemos y suerte a todo el mundo!

Y gracias por leer mi fic, claro! o

PD: debería escribir un lemon con estos personajes? Mmm… (pensando)

**Byby of Riku Lupin  
****Administradora de ****Slashfiction HP **


End file.
